Blind set ups
by emilee cullen
Summary: Bella and Alice become roommates and Alice enlisted the help of her brother, Edward to set them up with his friends. What happens when Alice finds love and Edward and Bella continue to deny their connection. Full summary inside. EXB AXJ maybe RXEM?
1. leaving & meetings

FULL SUMMARY: Bella arrives at Forks University to become best friends with her new roommate Alice. Alice is sick of being single and finds out Bella has never had a boyfriend so she enlist the help of her brother to set Alice and Bella up with some of his friends. Alice sees the instant connection between Edward and Bella but they deny it. Some unforunate events cause their paths to cross..

After five agonizing hours of unpacking and organizing my CD's someone knocked on the door. A little confused as to who would be knocking, i slowly made my way to answer it. A very tiny, bouncy, black spiky haired girl was on the other side. She dropped all her bags and jumped into my arms. I cautiously hugged her back not sure what was going on.

"Hi I'm Alice, are you Bella?!?" I stood back a little bit scared of the look in her eyes.

"Yes I am Bella, I'm guessing you are my new roommate?"

"Why yes I am," She smiled, "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends"  
She said while entering the room. and placing her stuff on the other bed.

"Would you like me to help you with your stuff?"

"Sure that would be great!"

After about 10 minutes we finally got everything inside the dorm room.

"so tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Well my full name is Isabella Maria Swan, My mom left my dad when i was still a baby and up until my 11th grade year in high school I lived in Phoenix with my mom. She got remarried so i went to live with my dad. He is from here. I have no siblings and no boyfriend"  
I laugh a little at how I ended my summary of my life.

"But anyways tell me a little bit about yourself." Her eyes got this excited look and I instantly regretted asking.

"Well i was born in Mississippi but my parents were in a car accident when I was about three years old, I was then adopted by Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme. Not only did i get new parents but I also got two older brothers who were both also adopted. There names are Edward and Emmet. Edward is the same age as me and Emmet is a year older then us. Anyways I personally love to shop. I love designer purses and shoes!"

She looked up at me "do you like to shop?"

"Umm not really I mean i usually only go if i need something, I don't shop just for the fun of it"  
I ended in a whisper.

"Well we are going to have to change that," she ran to my closet and started going through all my cloths, "Bella you have such a nice figure why do you hide it in these cloths."

"I just like to be comfortable." But it sounded more like a question. I was never really comfortable in my own skin.  
I'm as pale as can be and i live in Arizona most of my life? At my school there all the girls were tan, and had blonde hair. Dressing to basically hide myself was the only way i thought made me invisible to everyone else, which is just the way i liked it. sure being that way had its downs like I'm almost 19 and i have never had a boyfriend or even kissed a guy, but it kept me out of the social limelight(which is not a good place for clumsy people to be) and it kept me from being teased.

"Earth to Bella, I know you said you don't like shopping but you don't have to ignore me." Alice pulled me out of my train of thought.

"I'm sorry i have no idea what you just said I was ... thinking about something. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go check out the mall in Seattle I have only been there once and it was like five years ago,  
we don't have to buy anything I just wanna look around, see what stores they have." I couldn't deny her puppy dog eyes, no matter how much I didn't want to go.

"Alright but do you think we could be back here by at least 7 because I still have unpacking to do and I wanna get some sleep."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say." She really wasn't paying attention to me she was grabbing items and stuffing them in her purse.  
after grabbing her car keys she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside dragging me the whole way to the car.

"Man for such a tiny girl you sure are strong." I said while rubbing my wrist.

"Well after living with two older brothers you get strong."

The car ride was mostly conversations about our childhoods. Alice's childhood was much different then mine. She had two parents that lived with her and siblings. she was rich most of her childhood too, Carlisle was a doctor.

The mall was huge.. I knew there was no way we were even going to leave before 7. When we entered Alice just started dragging me into random stores.

"So Bella I think we should go scouting for some men, you said you were single right?"

"Always have been." She whipped her head around to look at me.

"what do you mean always has been?" Oh, no...

"I mean I have never had a boyfriend." I really wish I would have just said 'Yes Alice I'm single.'

"wow, and you don't even have brothers to scare guys away," She thought for a moment, "hey i got an idea, why don't I see if any of Edward's friends are single. He has some cute friends." She nudged my arm and winked at me.

"I don't know Alice I mean I haven't even met your brother how would you know what guys to set me up with."

She thought about that for moment, before coming up with an answer.

"I'll invite Edward over tomorrow and I'll tell him we both want set up, of course he knows me so we will see what your interests are. He can play match maker for you."

"You are going to do this whether I approve or not aren't you?" Her only reply was to shake her head.

The more I thought about the more nervous it made me feel. I was never really thought about starting any relationships in college. I just wanted to get in and get out sort of speak. I suppose I could at least give it a try, what do i have to lose?


	2. awakening

_**The more I thought about the more nervous it made me feel. I was never really thought about starting any relationships in college. I just wanted to get in and get out sort of speak. I suppose I could at least give it a try, what do i have to lose?**_

I was rudely awaken the next morning by Alice jumping up and down and screaming at the foot of my bed. I threw the nearest pillow to my hand at her head and pulled the covers over my head.

"Nooo, come one Bella it is almost noon and Edward is going to be here in like 10 minutes. Get up, get up, get a shower get dressed we need to start the day!!!"

"UGHHHH, Alice I will just give my eyes a minute to adjust," after a minute or so my eyes were open wide, "Now when is your brother coming over?"

"I just called and told him to leave so in about 10 minutes or so. But I'm going to give you 20 minutes to get ready, Edward can wait 10 minutes,  
now go get ready."

I jumped out of bed and scurried to the bathroom, and jumping in the shower.

After showering I started brushing my teeth when I heard someone knock on the door, followed by Alice's screams.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound my ears had ever heard. I presumed it was Edward's voice and laughter. It was like music to my ears. I strained my ears to be able to hear what they were talking about, but I couldn't hear anything.

So i quietly unlocked the door and swung my head through the small opening I created. The farther I moved my head out the door the harder it was to keep balanced and me being myself lost my balance and fell down head first.

Edward's pov

"No I can't today I'm going over to my sister place to help set her and her new roommate up apparently. I wasn't given an option,  
what she says goes." I was talking to my own roommate, Jasper.

I was going to bring him along he was single and a great guy, but he had plans of his own.

Personally I thought this whole thing was stupid. Like you can actually meet someone worth dating by being set up by someone you don't even know. I was sure I could probably find Alice someone because I lived with her for so long, but her roommate I never even met. Unfortunately if I didn't Alice would torture me with her shopping.

When I reached her new place, and found her room I knocked on the door, hoping Alice would answer. I was almost positive this was going to be awkward. Sure enough my overly excited sister was screaming and jumping around like a little kid that just ate 10 pounds of candy. I laughed and asked her what she was doing. Her only response was to give me a hug.

"So Edward want a tour?"

"Sure." We started walking to her kitchen, I think, when we heard someone fall.

Alice quickly looked up at me and we ran to the direction the noise had come from.

There with only a towel wrapped around her was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She looked so helpless and I felt like I needed to help her, and protect her from falling ever again.

I quickly stopped staring and went to help her up. When I bent down to grab her hand to pull her up, a shock ran threw my hand and up my arm. She lifted her head and sat up to look at me. I think we sat there staring into each others eyes for a minute before Alice coughed loudly.

"Ehh, be careful getting up you hit your head pretty hard there." She laughed and it sounded like angels singing. Suddenly remembering all she had on was a towel, a rose color stained her checks.

"Well thank you for helping me up but I better get some clothes on." She ran back into the bathroom and shut the door.

I stared at the door for a moment, then spun around to look at Alice.

"I'm guessing that is your roommate." I whispered, I didn't really trust my voice to stay strong. Alice looked at me weird, then raised her eyebrow while glancing between me and the bathroom door.

"Yeahhhh... are you okay Edward you look... flustered?" Ohh no.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to stumble out, "So how about the rest of that tour." I said to quickly change the subject hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Ohh yess follow me." She led me to a room right next to the bathrooms and opened the door.

"This would be Bella's room." I looked in. It was amazing. It looked so much like my room except you could tell this was a girl's room.  
Just like me she had CD stacked up almost everywhere! I quickly glanced to see titles of music and found out we shared the same musical taste... something that was very rare, I had never met anyone with my musical taste. I went to look around some more but Alice shut the door.

"Come on you haven't seen the best room, my room." I laughed. Who could ever beat Bella's room.


	3. thank yous

**_ "Come on you haven't seen the best room, my room." I laughed. Who could ever beat Bella's room._**

Bella's pov

I slammed the bathroom door shut and leaned up against the wall for support. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Those eyes, I felt like they pierced right through me. I had never seen anything like them before. And when he reached up to grab my hand i felt a shock run up my arm.

"I can't believe I just did that. I mean it was bad enough I fell but all I have on is my towel. Just what he wants to see." I mumbled to myself while hitting my hand against the counter.

I was such an idiot sometimes. I let Alice ask her brother to set me up and here I find out her brother is amazing. Wait, what am I saying I don't even know him?

Though I felt like I have my whole life. Great, how cliche'.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and couldn't help when a pain of jealousy stab through me. Alice and Edward were so gorgeous and then there was me.

I had brown hair the was slightly curly and cascaded down to the middle of my back. I had a heart shaped face with very pale skin. I always joked my mom was part albino. Moving on down I had big brown eyes that had little specks of green in them.  
My pink lips are very full, making me look like I have a constant pout. I had a very slender body and I reached about 5'2.

"Bella, are you dressed yet?" Alice said while knocking on the door.

I was shaken out of my train of thought, and realized I was still in my towel.

"Yeahh Alice I'll be out in just a minute." I quickly got dressed and towel my hair semi dry. I didn't even bother putting makeup on.

I hastily opened the door while looking at the floor making sure i didn't trip or fall on anything. But in my escape I ran into something hard but very warm. They wrapped their arms around my waist to steady me and I felt that same shock as I did earlier. Without looking up I knew who I had ran into. Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked concern in his voice.

I looked up into his eyes and found myself unable to speak. I simply nodded. He laughed a little and looked up into my eyes. No matter how many times I tried to look away I couldn't until I heard something drop in the living room. I quickly tried to move out of his grasp. When he realized what I was trying to do he shock his head.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I still had my hands around.. youu.. um I was just going to use the bathroom... ehhhh Alice is in the living room."

I walked away then decided to get one more look so i spun around and smiled.

"Edward, " he turned to look in my direction, "Thank you." He smiled then entered the bathroom.

I found Alice in the living room looking at pictures. I went over to sit next to her, she noticed that I entered the room when I sat down.

"What are you smiling about, and what took you so long?" she glanced over my face and for the second time today raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are your checks so flushed?"

"Alice I just got out of the shower.. jeez lay off the question will ya?"

"I saw that back there you know." She simply stated.

"Saw... ?"

"You and Edward. Maybe I should just set you two up. You should have seen the way he looked at you when he first saw you.. then he said your room was definitely the best room in the house.. I mean you barely have anything in there except CD's." She pondered that thought. "Which is probably why he liked it so much. You know, now that I think about you and Edward are a lot a like from what I have learned about you so far. He's single too." She winked in my direction.

"Woahh, Alice you are thinking wayyy too much into this. Your brother simply helped me up when I fell. And If he likes music as much as you say that is probably why he liked my room so much. Just because we share the love for music doesn't mean we are perfect for each other."

It actually hurt to say that? For some reason I wished Alice would set us up anyways, but I was determined to not get caught up with my sudden fascination with him. It would pass and if I persuaded anything I would just get hurt. He was a god, I was the peasant..


	4. accusations

_**It actually hurt to say that? For some reason I wished Alice would set us up anyways, but I was determined to not get caught up with my sudden fascination with him. It would pass and if I persuaded anything I would just get hurt. He was a god, I was the peasant...**_

* * *

I reached out to open the bathroom door when I heard Bella spin around to face my direction once again. 

"Edward." I turned to look at her. "Thank you." She said with a smile, I returned with a smile of my own then went into the bathroom.

When I came back out I heard Alice ask Bella what she was smiling about. I quickly walked forward to hear he answer a little bit better. There was a pause between Alice's question and Bella's answer.

"Alice I just got out of the shower.. jeeze lay off the questions will ya?" Bella sounded like she was lying. Alice would pick up on that.

"I saw that back there you know." Yep she never misses anything.

"Saw... ?" pfft.. if she is going to be Alice's roommate she is going to have to get better at lying.

"You and Edward. Maybe I should just set you two up. You should have seen the way he looked at you when he first saw you.. then he said your room was definitely the best room in the house.. I mean you barely have anything in there except CD's." I can't believe she is assuming I like Bella.  
"Which is probably why he liked it so much. You know, now that I think about you and Edward are a lot a like from what I have learned about you so far. He's single too." I did love Bella's room. Maybe me and Bella would get along even if just as friends.. if we have as much in common as Alice thinks.

"Woahh, Alice you are thinking wayyy too much into this. Your brother simply helped me up when I fell. And If he likes music as much as you say that is probably why he liked my room so much. Just because we share the love for music doesn't mean we are perfect for eachother."

I listened with hurt as Bella finished her statement. Did that mean she didn't feel the same shock run through her body as I did? I knew that I was probably thinking way more into this then Alice. For some reason I just couldn't get the flashes of my future out of my head.  
They all involved Bella.

I saw myself becoming the doctor that I am currently working so hard for. I pull up to a house and it looks just like the one I have been eying up lately everyday going to my dorms. I get out of my car and walk up a long walkway. When I reach to open the door the handle is pulled away from my hand and the door opens. I look up and see Bella looking so beautiful. I glance down her body and see a bulging belly. I reach to hold her very pregnant belly and I feel the unborn baby kick.

I shock my head to erase the thoughts in my mind. For god sakes I just met her and I haven't even said more the 10 words to her ?  
Plus I'm not that type, to have a family of his own; get married and have kids... I have to focus on my career.

There was silence coming from the other room so I decided it was probably safe to go out now.

I walked out to see Alice going through photos and Bella was sitting up behind her on the couch. She was slighting pouting, no doubt about what Alice had said to her. Though I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was when she pouted.

She glanced up when she heard me walking in the room and she gently smiled my way. I felt my heart flutter and she blushed.

"Edward," Alice snapped me back to reality, back to the present, "I made a list of all the question you can ask Bella then you can go home and try to think of any of your friends that would make a good match for her."

"Alright.." I said tentatively.

"Well i have to go check on something real quick I will be back in like 10-15 minutes." With that she ran off to her bedroom, leaving me in a dream.

**

* * *

Sorry this is short.. I have have midterms all this week and next.. Starting tom. so I have been real stressed but the chapters should pick up again in length in about two weeks! gotta love midterms / **

Anyways I have a problem: 

**I have a direction to go with this story but I'm not sure how good it is. So if anyone has any suggestions as to what they would like to see happen in this story, do share please(: **


	5. Lies & blind dates

Bella's pov. 

After Alice left the room leaving me and Edward alone I looked up to see him staring at my face. When he saw that I had caught him he quickly looked down and began looking at that paper Alice had given him.

He started laughing and looked up to meet my curious eyes.

"She put some ... very... interesting questions on here." Unbelievably his voice sounded even better then before.

"Well then I guess we should get started." It was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Yeahh, I guess that would be helpful," He laughed at his own "joke" then looked down at the paper once again and picked up a pen. "Sooo the first like twenty are pretty basic. What's your favorite color."

"Green," I blurted out before I even realized what I had said, so I quickly added more, "-but it changes from day to day"  
I could feel the blood rush to my checks.

"I see, so why green today." i was hoping he wouldn't have asked that.

"... Well i noticed the color of your eyes.. and.. I have never seen green eyes... quiet so... different... I really like the color... so for today that is my favorite color." I inhaled a deep breathe.. I couldn't believe I had just told a complete stranger that my favorite color was the color of his eyes ?

"Your eyes are pretty different too. They're deep. I feel like I could get lost almost," He laughed. "The green tint adds to the density very nicely though." He finished with a smile. I smiled back of course... I couldn't have not even if I tried it was almost like my mind was on lock down and my body just did what it wanted.

"Alright lets see... next question... what kind of guys do you typically date." Oh great the question I wanted to avoid..

"well... umm.. lets see here." I thought for a moment then just decided to fabricate the truth.

"I uhhh mostly dated boys who were smart.. but very athletic and attractive at the same time." I suddenly felt all wrong.. like I should have just told him the truth. Now he probably thinks I'm shallow, and stuck up.

"What turns you on about a guy, like his smile, what type of music he listens to?" He said the last part a little louder, I looked up but I couldn't decide whether or not I should just lie about that too. If I was going to lie a little bit might as well lie about everything.

"Umm muscles, someone with a gorgeous smile, pretty eyes, I like guys with shaggy hair. That's about it." It sounded more like a question then a statement. I wasn't even sure what to say. He just wrote what I said then looked up with confusion written all over his face.

"Well I don't think I need to ask anymore questions, I have an idea of who I might set you up with... so I'm just gonna go tell Alice I'm leaving." He got up and walked towards Alice's room. I watched as Alice hugged him goodbye then closed her door again. Edward gracefully walked back to where i was sitting and grabbed his coat.

"Well I guess I will call Alice and tell her when I have secured you a date." He said as he opened the door and stepped out, about to shut it.

"Alright, thank you. Bye.."

"Cya." He said while shutting the door the whole way.

I stood there for a minute feeling like a big idiot. I turned around in the direction of the kitchen and opened a cabinet got a bowl and a spoon. I walked over to a big bin of cereal and grabbed blueberry muffin tops, frosted flakes, and captain crunch. I mixed them all and poured milk over top. ( AN: I LOVE DOING THAT!! and I'm in love with blueberry muffin top cereal)

I grabbed the remote and slumped down onto the couch to watch reruns of That 70's show.

"Bella.. Bella hunny wake up... Hello sleepy head.." I opened my left eye to a hand waving frantically in my face.

"hummmm." I felt myself being pulled up by my arms. "Alice what are you doing?"

"Edward called." My eyes shot open. What did Edward calling her have to do with me, maybe he decided I wasn't as shallow as I seemed. Maybe he felt the connection I did. I could feel my heart racing.

"He got you a date for tonight so we got to get a move on." I slumped back down on my bed. Of course.. I had totally forgotten about him trying to set us up. Alice eyed my non retreating figure.

"What are you just sitting there for, you need to shower, I already got mine." I raised my eyebrow. She must have noticed

"We are going on a triple date with Edward and two of his friends." Edward was coming along?

"Why is Edward going?" I asked while being pushed in the bathroom.

"He is taking a date of his own or something I didn't really get the details." I quickly shut the bathroom door.. to try and hid my disappointment. I bet she is gorgeous.

I was preoccupied thinking about what Edward's date would look like and who he would look all dressed up.. I never even asked who he set me up with.

I walked into my room and quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. I started to towel dry my hair when Alice came in with a dress shirt in one hand and a bucket of makeup and hair supplies in the other.

"Alright lets get started." She said while placing the stuff on my bed.

I sat down not wanting to argue. She grabbed a brush and started on my hair.

"Hey did Edward happen to say who my date is?" I asked when she went to turn on the straightening iron.

"Yeah one of his old buddies from high school, his name is Emmet McCarthy, he is funny but I don't really think he is your type, though Edward says he matched your answer almost perfectly..." She shook her head, "But whatever." I quickly changed the subject.

"Who is your date?" She smiled.

"Edward's new roommate, Jasper. I have met him before; he's very attractive."

"That's good."

"I guess Jasper sister, Rosalie, is going to be Edward's date. He called when you were in the shower." Wonderful if Jasper was attractive that meant Rosalie would most likely be too.

It was around 3 when both of us had finished getting ready. Alice was dressed in very dark blue, straight legged jeans, with a deep red bubble shirt the had a v-plunging neck that connected in the middle of her chest with a ribbon. To top it all off she had red pumps on.

I, looking similar to her, had on dark blue straight legged jeans, with a flowy purple top that had black flowers going up the side. I, unlike, Alice wore black flats, to match the flowers.

We decided to just meet everyone at some restaurant outside the city, that I had never heard of around 4. So Alice and I left around 3:30.

We pulled up at exactly 4.

Alice and I were greeted by Edward at the door of " ". It was beautiful inside, all decorated in Chinese art.

I learned that at night this place turned into a dance club; we were going to stay here all night according to Alice. I wasn't too excited I hated dancing, I didn't know how to dance.

The three of us were sitting in the waiting area when this huge guy came in. I knew that it was Emmet immediately because Edward got up to greet him, plus his muscles...

I saw Edward point towards me and he smiled. I blushed of course when Emmet came over and sat by me.

"Why hello there Bella, I'm Emmet."

"Hi." I said weakly, feeling pathetic.

"So I hear you like muscular men," He raised his arm and showed off his biceps. "How's this work for ya." I giggled but was really actually discussed by his cockiness. What had I gotten myself into? I thought but looked up at the sound of a low whistle coming from Emmet.

I saw Alice jump up and hugged who I was guessing Jasper, but I followed Emmet's eyes to a tall, blond who was smiling at Emmet.

She preceded to walk towards Edward. They hugged but Rosalie's eyes never left Emmet's body, and Emmet's eyes never left Rosalie's.  
I suddenly felt awkward sitting in the middle of them. And also extremely insignificant compared to Rosalie, and just about everyone else in my presence.

* * *

Tell me what you think so I know if I should continue or not... I'm not really happy with these chapters...


	6. surrounded but so alone

Once everyone arrived, we asked to be seated. We were given a round table and the seating arrangements went like this. I sat beside Emmet, who sat beside Jasper, who sat beside Alice, who sat beside Rosalie, who sat beside Edward, who sat on the other side of me.

The silence was unnerving. Everyone was just looking at their menu trying to think of something to say. Alice, of course, was the one to break the silence with asking everyone what they were getting.

"Ughh.. they don't have broiled chicken salads here, they only have grilled and that has entirely way to many calories"  
Rosalie said, as her answer.

Edward slowly raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side to look up at her, like she was a stranger. He brought his eyes back down to his menu then looked back up to me and smiled. Without taking his eyes off of my face he answered Alice.

"I think I'm going to get the chicken Parmesan," Finally he took his eyes off me and looked at Alice, "it looks quiet delicious."

"Uh huh.." Alice said while looking at the smile plastered on his face, she quickly glanced at me and back towards him.

I looked back down at the menu before finally deciding that the chicken Parmesan actually did sound really good. I leaned over towards Edward and whispered in his ear.

"You know, that does sound quiet delicious. You wouldn't mind if I got the same thing as you." I backed away noting to never forget the way he smelled. He opened his mouth to speak, but the waiter came back asking if we all knew what we were getting so he just shook his head.

I looked up to see our waiter and saw a pretty blond with bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but notice the way she was eying Edward, Emmet, and Jasper.

With eyes only for Edward at the moment she asked Edward if he had decided what he was getting yet. After she made her way through all the boys, going out of order and messing everyone up might I add, she asked Rosalie who looked quiet pissed off that she stared at Emmet or maybe Edward I couldn't tell. Noticing her mood I looked at Alice who also looked very annoyed with our flirtatious waiter. We all placed our orders; finally smiles returned to everyone's faces. Except for three people. Well four if you include me, so technically Alice and Jasper were the only ones smiling. Edward looked frustrated, Rosalie had a type of longing to her face, and Emmet looked confused.. but I had a feeling he mostly was. I'm not sure what my face was saying about my mood but I definitely wasn't smiling.

"I really hope no one touches my car. "enter type of fast car haha(:" I still have so many changes that need to be made to that engine and I have spent way too much money buying parts to fix that--" Emmet interrupted her with huge eyes.

"You actually fixed the car yourself?!?" She stared at him for a moment.

"Uhh yeah duhhh like I would let anyone touch MY car." She sounded annoyed but pleased at the attention she was currently receiving.

"Wow.. I can't believe you know stuff about cars. I love cars." Her eyes glittered with excitement.

"Really, do you fix cars up or are you just the type to buy and use for car shows.."

"Are you kidding I buy really old cars and fix them up, I buy new cars and make them do stuff the person who made it didn't even know it was possible to do." He leaned back in his chair with a cocky grin on his face.. ughh.

"He's right you know.. even in high school he was always in his garage fixing some piece of junk." Rosalie's head quickly snapped in Edward's direction, she had one hell of a scary death glare for him.

"Absolutely no car is ever considered a piece of junk. There is always a way to fix them up." She hissed at him before returning her attention back to MY date. Oddly enough most girls would have been mad, but I was content just sitting here listening and watching everything that was going on. Alice and Jasper seemed to be caught up in the own little world since we have arrived and now Emmet and Rosalie were discussing Emmet's latest "Prize." I finally got to Edward and noticed he was no longer in his seat.. I scanned the room and found his retreating figure headed towards the door.

"Uhh I'm gonna go find the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said to anyone listening. Good old Alice must have heard something I said.

"Yeah sure." She mumbled.

I hastily ran to Edward right when he was sticking his hand up to open the door. I shot my hand up to stop him and ended up hitting his arm in the process. I felt that shook run through me for the second time. I brought my hand to my side and stumbled backwards a step or two.

"Where do you think your going leaving me at that table all by myself." I said with a slight smile of my face. He spun around and smiled before grabbing my hand.

I was sure he heard my heart soar because I could see the smile on his face grow slightly from the side. He pulled me out the back of the restaurant onto a patio type thing that had white lights everywhere and flowers arranged beautifully. I lifted my head toward the sky and looked at the stars, still holding Edward's hand.

"It's beautiful out here. You can actually see the stars." I laughed because about twenty minutes from this spot it was almost impossible to see the stars clearly.

"Yeah I know. Around our dorms you have better chance of seeing.. superman flying by.." The expression on his face was enough to make me fall over from laughing so hard. He looked so deep in thought while saying something so ... weird. When I righted myself he was staring at me.

"Are you done laughing at my expanse." I nodded my head scared of laughing again. Then I remembered why we were out here.

"Why did you leave the table." He didn't look at me. He just continued to stare at the stars.

"I don't know really... Have you ever been surrounded by people but still felt so alone. Like you could get up and leave and .. no one would notice"  
He giggled then looked my way. "Except for the perceptive ones like yourself."

"No actually I do know what you are talking about.. I always feel that way like I'm just a third wheel to everyone's parties." I admitted.

"I can't believe Jasper talked me into this," He whispered, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. He put his weight on his arms leaning against the edge of the balcony; he glanced sideways at me. "Why did you do this?"

I hadn't the slightest idea as to what he was talking without thinking I titled my head and pulled my eyebrows together.

"Why did I do what?" He folded his hands together and stared at them.

"Ask to be set up.. were you just looking for some fun or did you actually think by someone setting you up you would find love."

I brought in a deep breathe not sure exactly what to say. I couldn't say "Your sister actually left me no choice." I wasn't looking for love, and I definitely wasnt looking for "fun" as he had put it. I knew I was going to sound stupid but he did live with her for a long time maybe he would know what I was talking about.

"Uhh.. Alice thought it would be a good idea.. she kinda didn't leave me any option." to my relief his laughter flooded my ears.

"Such the little demon she is. always forcing people to go shopping, and she likes to play matchmaker though you probably already know this."

I laughed of course I knew what he was talking about. We stared at the sky in silence for quiet sometime, before Alice came to look for us.

"There you guys are, I was beginning to get worried you left or something." She threw me a wink; I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised anyone noticed our departure." Edward added icily. She looked a little taken back by his sudden unfriendliness.

"Ohhhh no worries Edward you had Bella to keep you company." She elbowed him, before turning around and walking back inside.

"Well I guess we should follow her.. or we could try and make a run for it." He said with excitement following through his eyes. As much as I wanted to take up his offer, Alice would probably kill both of us, and it would have been kinda rude to just leave Emmet, and Rosalie there.

"We better not Alice would find us eventually." He laughed and waved me inside.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but midterms are over this week so I should be updating a lot more frequently now!!

Review pleaseeeee!!


	7. your blind date master

_"Well I guess we should follow her.. or we could try and make a run for it." He said with excitement following through his eyes. As much as I wanted to take up his offer, Alice would probably kill both of us, and it would have been kinda rude to just leave Emmet, and Rosalie there._

_"We better not Alice would find us eventually." He laughed and waved me inside._

* * *

I hadn't realized how long Edward and I had stayed outside. In that time the dance floor had been lite up and was flooded with dancing bodies. We followed Alice to a new table where Jasper was sitting with a drink. Edward slid into the booth so I slid in beside him.

"Wonder where our dates went?" I asked.

"Huh, I can't hear you." I leaned over to get closer to his ear.

"I said I wonder where our dates went." He either forgot about them or didn't eve realize they were both missing. His head snapped up and the two of us began to scan they surrounding areas. I moved my eyes from left to right and when i got to the middle of the dance floor I spotted them. Rosalie was grinding up Emmet's leg and you could tell he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Go figure. I leaned over once more.

"Looks to me that we have been replaced." I said while pointing to them in the middle of the dance floor. Edward glanced to where my fingers led his eyes. He began shaking his head and laughing. I laughed too realizing how stupid all this was. Being set up and in return end up getting stood up.

"Bella, Edward do you mind if Jasper and I go dance a little bit." Alice asked when the music had died down.

"No go ahead."

"Be my guest." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped to the dance floor.

"And then there was two." Edward joked while playfully hitting my side.

Edward and I sat there talking about random people walking by. We were making assumptions about their life, and it was getting quiet interesting. At the moment we were evaluating an older guy who had his sleeves rolled up and the buttons at the top loosened. He had some gay hair poking through his naturally brown hair. He had bags under his eyes also.

"Bella I highly doubt he is waiting for someone younger.. He just looks... over worked."

"I'm telling you he looks 'overworked' because he is hiding an affair from his wife. Look he has a wedding band on. Who comes to a bar filled with younger people when your married."

"Lots of people do to get away from everyone who is usually nagging him. I bet you twenty bucks that he drinks his drank pays and leaves."

"I bet you he sits there a little longer, then is joined by a younger woman and they leave together"

I stuck out my hand and he lifted his and shook on our little "bet." I once again felt that shock go through me, it was getting to ridiculous specially my to reactions to it, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down to try and hid it. Until I felt a shock run through my cheek. Edward was running his hand across it.

"You blush a lot. It is very lovely with your skin tone." He stared into my eyes for a second or two before dropping his hand and putting them underneath the table.

"Thanks." I muttered more to myself then anything. We sat in the booth for about another five minutes before Edward finally cracked.

"This is ludicrous I refused to sit here while my date goes and dances with your date, " He stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the dance floor. "Come on Bella lets go have some fun." I stop dead in my tracks realizing where he was taking me.

"Uhhh Edward I can't dance.. like at all .. not one bit." He turned and smiled.

"Don't worry... I can." With that he literally picked my feet off the ground and dragged me to the one of the corners of the dance floor.

When he reached where he wanted to be he turned to face me and grabbed both my hands.

"Alright now all you have to do is follow me and you will be a pro in no time." He lifted my hands then dropped them sliding his hands down to my waist. I could feel a tingling feeling spreading throughout my whole upper body, it made me nervous but hunger for his touch at the same time. He used his hands to make my hips sway back and forth. The way he was staring at my body caused me to unthinkable to make hands and cover up. He started laughing at me once again.

"Bella don't cover up your body. Your too beautiful." I completely stopped what I was doing and just stood still. It was like I forgot how to move.

Edward noticed and pulled away.

"Don't move a muscle, I have an idea so I'll be right back." With that he ran towards the front of the floor.

**Edward's POV.**

I placed my hands on her hips showing her how to sway with the music. During this time I got so caught up in her body I found myself just staring. She noticed too because her hands flew to cover herself up.

"Bella don't cover up your body. Your too beautiful." She suddenly became very still. Obviously this wasn't he style of dancing. I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled away quickly.

"Don't move a muscle, I have an idea so I'll be right back." I said then took off running to the DJ's booth. I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote this: pick a slow song that fits a beautiful women. I left the song up to him but made sure he knew how to dedicate the song. so on the next line I followed with this: Dedicated to a blushing beauty by your blind date master.

I handed the paper up to the DJ and he nodded his head. I spun around and sprinted back to where Bella was. I found her standing awkwardly in the same corner. When she saw me she moved towards me.

"Where did you go?"

"You'll see." I simply stated. At that exact moment all the music started and the DJ asked for everyones attention.

"Seems we have a dedication to blushing beauty from your blind date master.. he didn't specify a song so I hope this one works for you."

Bella started laughing. "Is that what you just did ran up there to do?"

"Of course now come on let's dance." I grabbed her hands and put them around my neck. Then I reached out and grabbed her hips once more and pulled her body close to mine. Perfect fit. i pulled her closer and she dropped her head on my chest. I honestly couldn't even tell you what song we were dancing to or if there was anyone to left of me I wasn't paying attention to anything else besides Bella.

It was amazing how she seemed to capture my attention. I began thinking back to yesterday when I was asking her all those questions she made herself seem SO... different then how she acted. She made herself seem like every other girl I have meet before.. only concern with looks. But right now here in my arms she seemed like a different person. I knew at that moment I had to get to know her better figure out this mystery she presented me with on finding out who exactly was Bella Swan?


	8. dance of a lifetime

I can't believe what I just heard the DJ say. I started laughing 

"Is that what you just ran up there to do?" I asked a very... bubbly Edward.

"Of course now come on let's dance." He grabbed my hand and put them around his neck. I could feel my heart speed up at our close proximity. After placing my hands around his neck he pulled my hips closer to him I wasn't sure where to put my head so I just layed it on his chest. I was so comfortable standing there so close to him; it was like our bodies were two pieces of a puzzle. They fit together perfectly. I saw Emmet and Rosalie out of the corner of my eye dancing. They looked happy and despite being ditched by Emmet they looked good together. Maybe something good came out of my lieing. Maybe two people could actually find happiness, if I could never experience it seeing it made it that much more better.

While we were dancing I began to think back to this afternoon and about the lies I told. They weren't significant in anyway and I didn't even really know him that well.. so why did I feel so guilty? I knew that by looking at Emmet and Rosalie, Edward and I were both going to have to find new people though.

The song, too soon, came to an end and i let go of Edward. I took a couple steps back and saw Alice and Jasper approaching us.

"Well it's getting pretty late I think it is about time we call it a night." Alice said with a yawn. I glanced around the room and noticed the guy from earlier sitting at the bar with some young girl.. she looked like a hooker. She had on a micro mini skirt and fish nets with stilettos heels. I grabbed Edward's hand to get his attention. He looked up into my eyes with excitement bubbling in them, I pointed to where they were sitting, or were sitting they were currently putting coats on and walking towards the exit, but he saw them. He put his head down and reached into his pocket I couldn't really see what he was doing till a crisp twenty was sitting in my hands. I smiled victoriously at him.

"Yeah, yeah live it up but don't get used to it. I never lose bets." He said with that stunning grin.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirk.

"Bella bet you in a bet?!? Edward you have never lost a bet before." my head whipped in her direction. Is he really that good? Maybe he is a god?

Alice suddenly reached up to give me a high five. I slapped her hand when she leaned in to whisper a secret into my ear.

"I think Edward has finally meet his match.." My brow furrowed and I was about to ask her what she meant when I heard...

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Alice blushed slighty while looking at the front of her phone.

"If you excuse me I gotta take this, its work." She turned to head outside.

"wonder what that's about.. it's pretty late for her work to be calling." I said to Edward and Jasper(who was staring intently at the door) waiting for Alice to come back no doubt.

"Who knows." Edward said not sounding to interested. "So Bella seeing as tonight's hook up obviously didnt work do you have plans for tomorrow so I could come over and ask you some more questions?"

"haha yeah I don't have anything to do tomorro-" I was cut off.

"BELLA!! is that you?!?!" I turned around to see someone I thought i had left in Forks.

* * *

Alright sorry this is short.. and sorry for not updating for a week.. I was away and didnt have a computer so I quickly just wrote a filler chapter till i get time to sit down and write another.

any thoughts on who Bella sees?? im curious(:


	9. old friends ?

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry for the wait.. my life has been a little crazy, this chapter is basically just

a background info. chapter for future installments.. so bare with me this deffinently won't be my best work..

* * *

I stared absent Mindy for a few seconds before I was able to compose myself and leap forward to give him a hug.

"KYLEEEE! what are you doing here?!?" I asked while still in his arms.

"I transferred to be closer to home, what are you doing here?" He asked me while finally releasing me.

"You don't remember this is where I go, the reason we stopped talking?" I asked a little hurt.

"Haha, no I know that I meant here at a club. Bella Swan at a club is a little out of the blue." I blushed a little uncertain of what to say.

"She's on a date," Edward came forward and stuck his hand out, "Edward Cullen." Kyle looked a little surprised but recovered quickly taking his hand.

"Kyle Foreman, Bella's ex-boy.. uhhh old.. friend." Edward turned to see my face which was probably priceless.

Kyle and I never dated, though a lot of people from my high school would beg to differ. Kyle and I were best friends since third grade; we told each other everything and in high school hung out every weekend just the two of us. I can kinda see were people would have gotten the idea we were dating but I never wanted to have a boyfriend so having a best friend that was a boy seemed like the next best thing. I admit I did like Kyle for the majority of our friendship and I knew he liked me but I could never get myself to commit.

We attended our Senior prom together and he asked me to be his girlfriend that night. He rented a limo for just the two of us and after prom had it take us to the beach. It was so beautiful there were torches everywhere that light up the area, roses and candles randomly placed,  
and a blanket with a basket in the middle. We ate and talked for a little bit before he suggested taking a walk. We walked to the whirl pools, our favorite place to go and talk, when he pulled out a rose and said that he had loved me for as long as he could remember and would love nothing more then for me to be his girlfriend. I remember standing there fighting with myself in my mind before I started crying. He gathered my in his arms whispering in my ear that he was sorry and that everything was going to be fine for a while before I was able speak. I told him it wouldn't work with him going across the country to go to college and with me staying within two hours of Forks.

School ended after prom and we just stopped talking, until the day he had to leave. He came to say goodbye and we both cried, it felt like I was losing a family member. We left on good terms but didn't keep in touch. I honestly haven't even really thought about him until now,  
when he is standing directly in front of me.

I looked up to see Kyle eying Edward up.

"So kyle.. what have you been up to?" I asked trying to be relieved of the awkward situation.

"Mostly just school and work. Nothing too exciting. What about you, I see you are finally dating." Edward raised his eyebrow and look at me. I once again quickly changed the subject.

"So do you always go to clubs by yourself?" I asked as noticing no girlfriend/friends with him.

"Haha no, I'm here with my roommate... though I can't seem to find him at the moment." He turned around and began scanning the area.

"Bella we should really go and find Jasper and Alice." I looked around not noticing that Jasper must have left and nodded my head.

"Well Kyle it was really nice seeing you again but I should be going..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Well can I at least get your number.. so we can maybe catch up sometime?" I answered by taking his phone and placing my number in his contact list. I then reached into my pocket and gave him my cell so he could do the same. When he gave me my cell back I gave him a hug and left to follow Edward who was making his way outside.

Alice was standing with Jasper right outside the door.

"There you two are," She came over and pulled on my arm to lower my ear to her mouth and whispered "Who is that incredibly attractive boy in there you were speaking to?" I sighed I really wasn't in the mood to tell this story.

"A friend from high school." I stated to simply avoid questions.

"He seemed to think you were more then friends back in high school." Edward mumbled.

"Its a long story." Was my only reply. "Well its getting late we should get going Alice." I grabbed her hand and began dragging her to wards her car.

"Bye Edward, see you tomorrow." I yelled over my shoulder while Alice was waving frantically to wards Jasper.

When we reached the car and got inside Alice hesitated starting it.

"So what exactly happened in there?"

"Can this all wait until morning?" I asked desperately wanting to just go home and sleep.

"Sure.. but Bella that was my boss who called and I have to go to New York tomorrow evening and I'll be spending the next two weeks there."

Great! Now what was I going to do for the next two weeks.

"What about school"

"They are going to have everything sent to me. Look I'm really sorry I got to leave on such short notice but I really love this job."

"Ohh no it's fine Alice, I'm happy they choose you for this. It will be like I'm back at home anyways.. my dad was never really home."

"Well Edward will be here, and that now you can get together with whats his name?"

"Kyle."

"Yeah now you can get together with Kyle and catch up." At the moment that was the last thing I wanted to do. I had almost forgotten about Kyle and now out of nowhere here he is again. I don't want to relive any of my high school experiences again...

* * *

The next chapter should be posted either Friday or Saturday, until then you can review and encourage me to type a lot faster(: 


	10. shower injuries

Waking up the next morning wasn't a very pleasant experience. I felt sick and had a headache from everything that was going on. The only thing ever proven to help me with headaches was to get a long, hot shower. So that is exactly what I did, Alice wasn't awake yet so I still had enough time to think about what I was going to tell her, she was going to want a detailed explanation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warm water felt amazing and relaxed my muscles. I stood in front of the shower head letting the water cascade down my body for what seemed like forever until I heard knocking on the bathroom door. I decided to just ignore it, Alice would eventually get the hint. The knocking stopped so I went back to washing my hair.

I went over probably about a thousand different stories before the truth started to seem like my best option. I was beginning to get irritated with where my mind kept going every so often. Edward. Every once in a while, okay maybe every couple of seconds a picture of him in all his glory would pop into my head.

What was so different about him? I have only known him for a couple of weeks and I rarely talk to him. I knew Kyle all my life and spent all my time with him, he knew all my secrets and I knew all of his, yet I never felt this way about him. It was obviously probably just because of how attractive Edward was. He looked like one of those models you see in magazines except so much more attractive and his pictures wouldn't need editing.

At that moment while my head was filled of Edward, someone pushed on the shower curtain using their hand so it almost touched me. I screamed and jumped back towards the wall slipping on the water in the process. I came down with a loud bang hitting my legs off the floor first while a shooting pain raced up my leg. My back hit next then my head banged against the ledge; slowly black circles made there way into my line of vision.

"Alice!!!"

I heard someone yelling for Alice.. and telling me to hold on.

"Alice hurry I can't do anything.. she's naked" I stifled a laugh, but then idly wondered who was there.

"Move Edward you need to get out.." I heard Alice say, as I barley saw her pull the shower curtain open and throw a towel over me.

"Okay Edward you are going to need to pick her up while I go get clothes to throw on her.."

"Are you sure she is going to be alright with this" Alice laughed.

"Ohh trust me she'll be fine." I opened my eyes enough to see Edward reaching down to pick me up. I tried to tell him I could get up but then I smelled blood.. I scanned the area and looked at me leg; I felt myself gasp. Edward heard and followed my line of vision.

"Alice!! hurry she is bleeding profusely." The smell was taking over my senses now as I felt myself drifting off into a nice dream.

_I was sitting on a couch looking at the window like I was waiting for someone. I heard a car pull up and someone get out. I slowly got up from the couch and opened the door just as the person made their way to it. I looked up and saw Edward smiling gloriously while reaching out to touch my stomach. I looked towards his hand to see that i was huge! I felt a kick and couldn't help but smile. Edward leaned forward to kiss my stomach, then my hand, then he made his way to my jawbone and finally my awaiting lips. Ending the kiss to soon he leaned down and scooped me up in his arms to carry me in the house._

"Bella. Your back home." I felt the swinging of my body from being held. I smiled and put my hand on my stomach, but there was no bump.. it was flat.

"I think she's waking up." I carefully opened one eye and saw Edward's face centimeters away from mine and Alice right beside him.

I opened the other eye and looked around. We were at our dorm and Edward was holding me. I kicked my legs to get down, but felt something heavy on my right leg. I groaned.. A cast! great what did I do now?

I heard Edward laugh and move towards the couch. He gently sat me down and I layed backed against the couch. I put my head in my hands.

"How did," I picked my casted leg up off the ground as best I could, "this happen?" I moved one hand to free an eye so I could see Edward as he moved to sit in front of me on the couch. He frowned as he grabbed my cast and gently set it back on the floor.

"You don't remember?" He asked slightly frustrated. I thought for a moment.. the only think I could remember was my dream.. and..

"I remember being in the shower this morning but I don't remember getting out."

"Do you remember anything that happened while you were in the shower?" Ughh. I was getting a headache... a headache..

"Alicee! Did she leave yet? Is she alright?" I heard a small laugh behind me.

"Yes I'm still here, I don't have to leave for another hour. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache and my leg hurts a little bit." Edward looked up with pain flowing through his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me, what are you talki.." The hand in the shower.. that must have been Edward.

"You remember now?" He asked as though he wished i hadn't.

"Yeahh, so what all injuries did i manage to receive?" Alice piped in.

"Well you fractured your Tibia, but lucky the doctor said it should only take three weeks to heal maybe less. Unfortunately you received a concussion so Edward is going to stay with you and he is going to have to wake you up every two hours."

I felt my heart flutter.. Edward was going to have to stay with me.. just the two of us.

"Bella there is something you should know though." Alice said looking down.

"... What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well while we were on our way to the hospital your phone rang and it waskyleanditoldhimwhathappenedandheiscomingtoseeyoulater!!!"

I let my head fall back against the couch once again hoping to wake up from this dream turned nightmare.

"Bella I'm so sorry I was just so scared because you weren't waking up, I didn't even check to see who it was."

"It's alright really, he would have heard about it sooner or later, did he say when he was planning on coming over?"

"Umm right now actually, which will work out well because if you don't mind being alone with him Edward will drive me to the airport then will get his things and stay here with you until I get back."

"Ohh no that's not necessary," I turned to face Edward, "You don't have to stay here, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Actually we are suppose to get a couple of huge snow storms so my classes will more then likely be canceled, and I had no other plans."

I heard two knocks on the door and knew the next two hours were going to be long. Alice jumped up to go get the door. "She's in the living room." I heard Alice say.

Kyle walked through the door and immediately glared at Edward right in front of me.

"Well I see you are awake," He laughed but it didn't feel right, "You always were accident prone."

Alice came in and sat down beside me.

"Well Bella I hate to leave you like this but i got to get going." She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I'll call you everyday to see how you are doing." She promised. Edward got up to follow her but not before handing me a piece of paper and leaning down to give me a hug.

"Call me if you need, anything." He stressed the last word then got up and left leaving me alone with Kyle.

* * *

I had a snow day yesterday so I was able to finish this early which I guess is good because my boyfriend is taking me out for Valentine's day so I probably wouldn't have been able to update until Saturday.. So enjoy this early update(: 

**Review please(: I would love to get this story above 160 reviews before I update next, its so close(:**


	11. what should I do?

**Sorry for the delay, but this chapter is three times longer then any other chapter I have ever written! I hope you enjoy. (:**

* * *

I looked towards the bright red numbers on the clock that read 5:43. I figure it was an acceptable time to get up. I really did get much sleep the night before anyways. I kept thinking about what really happened between Bella and that Kyle guy. I was planning on asking Bella when I went over to see her. Of course if she didn't want to tell me I wouldn't make her; I was just hoping she trusted me enough. Then again why would she trust me? I have only known her for a couple of weeks but part of me went back to my hands on her hips, the way we seemed to fit together perfectly, that spark I felt whenever she came near me. 

I cleared my head and got up to get ready for the day ahead of me.

It was around 7:30 when I left my house to go talk to Bella. I was making arrangements in my head for today while driving over. I was gonna talk to Alice for a little bit and wait for Bella to get ready. Then I would either just stay at their dorm and talk to her or take her out to lunch or something. Unfortunately I had promised to take Alice to the airport so I would have to do that eventually. Maybe Bella would come with us to the airport.. it is about an hour and half drive longer if I drove legally.

When I hit a red light I realized I had passed their dormitories. I mentally smacked myself for being so caught up in thought and made a U-turn. I made it back in a matter of minutes and was riding the elevator up to their room. I knocked for several minutes until a very tired looking Alice answered the door. I walked inside and faintly heard the sound of someone taking a shower. I reasoned it was Bella unless they had a visitor.

"Hello Alice, you look so happy to be alive this morning." She glared at me before making her way to the kitchen.

"Thanks so much loving big brother.. for your information I had to stay up late to pack for my trip," She grabbed a coffee cup and turned back towards me, "You want some?" She said pointing to her coffee cup. I slightly shock my head.

"No thanks, I never was much of a coffee fanatic like yourself." I laughed a little then thought back to Bella. "Is that Bella in the shower?" I asked.

"Yeah.. who else would it be?" Alice asked as if it was the stupidest question ever asked.

"I don't know.. but I'm gonna go tell her to dress nicely because I'm hungry so I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"What might those two birds be.. getting your food while hopelessly falling in love with her and trying to get her to love you."

"ha-ha very funny but for your information, oh loving little sister of mine, I was talking about asking her some more questions and getting some food, but nice try." I ruffled her hair a little then sprinted away before she got too angry.

I made my way to the bathroom door and gave it a little knock hoping she would be able to hear me from out here. She didn't answer so I knocked a little louder for a bit longer. Still no answer. huh.. maybe she couldn't hear me knocking. I reached down and twisted the door knob very quietly to see if it was unlocked. To my surprise the door opened without a problem. I left it open a little bit then went back out to the kitchen.

"Hey do you know if she is easily scared?" I asked Alice.. I was a little curious because I was thinking about something.

"I'm not sure why.. you look like your up to something." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well I was going to go hit the shower curtain and scare her, she left the bathroom door unlocked and I don't think she can hear my knocking." I stated matter-of-factly.

"haha do what you want but Bella can get a little feisty so you better hope you don't piss her off." She grabbed her coffee cup and elbowed me in the side. "Of course you wouldn't mind that would you." She winked and went into the living room.

"Your just full of jokes today aren't you Alice." I yelled towards the living room.

"Yep!!" She sang loud enough for me to hear. I laughed then made my way back to the bathroom. I quietly opened the door and slide in. I stood still for a few moments to make sure she hadn't heard me come in the I reached up and quickly hit the shower curtain throwing my hand almost through it.

I heard a scream, then a loud bang. Oh shit! She fell.

"Bella!?! are you alright??" I quickly asked, but got no answer. I felt the wind leave my body and was unable to breathe but I knew I had to do something. I obviously couldn't open the shower curtain and help her myself. Unless she was odd and didn't take showers naked. I quickly shook my head. I didn't have time for ideas such as this. Then the best one I could think of struck me.

"Alice!!!" I yelled but didn't receive an answer right away. I started panicking what if Alice left or went somewhere real quick.

"Alice hurry I can't do anything.. she's naked" I screamed hoping to catch her attention. While in my frenzy Alice ran in and I pointed to the shower. She must have understood.

"Move Edward you need to get out.." Alice said while grabbing a towel while throwing open the curtain. I quickly turned around until I heard Alice.

"Okay Edward you are going to need to pick her up while I go get clothes to throw on her.." I stared at her not able to respond.

"Are you sure she is going to be alright with this" I finally managed to get out. Alice just laughed.

"Ohh trust me she'll be fine." I let out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding and lowered myself to pick her up. She looked so beautiful, soap bubbles and water dripping off her lovely porcelain skin. Her lips were set in a pout, and her eyes became little slits.  
I know she was trying to look around. I saw her make a move to get up then she gasp. I followed her line of vision and saw blood forming a river down her leg.

"Alice!! hurry she is bleeding profusely." I yelled then looked swooped Bella up in my arms. I looked down towards her; her eyes slowly closed and her head fell back. Her towel started falling down towards her legs. It took everything I had to look away and run towards Alice.

"Here! I got some clothes to put on her so we can go to the hospital." I gently set Bella on the coach and ran back to her room to find her purse to get her id and cell phone so we could call her dad if needed. I found it lying on the floor by her bed. I ran back out to Alice and picked Bella back up while Alice opened the doors for me and went to start the car.

Once Alice got into the car Bella's phone started ringing.

"Hello." Alice said sounding very stressed.

"Well Bella is kinda unable to talk at the moment she had an accident and we are on our way to the hospital so I need to make this quick. When Bella wakes up I'll have her call you," She pulled the phoned down to look at the screen her eyes got huge and I heard her muttering under her breathe "Kyle." My heart stopped, why was he calling her?

"No, no that's not necessary Edward and I have it under control. I really need to concentrate on my driving right now, but I promise she is fine byee." she clicked the phone shut before he was able to respond.

The hospital was fairly close so I just set Bella in my lap and cradled her like a baby. To try and soothe her pain I rubbed circles into her back. Before I knew it we were at the front of the hospital and my door was being opened so I could carry Bella in.

After filling out all of Bella's paperwork Dr. Campbell came to check her head and leg. He checked for any signs of head injury and found she had a minor concussion. The x-rays took a while longer then we found out she needed a cast for two weeks and that took about two hours. The whole time I was miserable knowing I had caused Bella this pain. Such a gentle and beautiful create didn't deserve this. I wish I was in her position right now, getting a cast on my leg. Dr. Campbell wanted us to stay until Bella fully woke up but Alice was able to convince him otherwise saying I wouldn't leave her side as I was in med-school. He said to wake her up every two hours tonight to make sure she doesnt slip into a comma because of the concussion. Of course I already knew this, but I listened intently anyways.

The car ride home was very much like the ride to the hospital. Bella was still in my lap, and Alice was still driving like a manic. About two blocks away from their dorm Bella's phone started ringing again. Alice looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering.

"Hello." she sounded frustrated about something.

"No she is sleeping, she had a long day as you can imagine."

"Umm, I'm not sure if that is such a good idea. We don't even know if she will be waking up anytime soon."

"Yes, I know that but-" She let out a low hiss. Kyle, who I presumed she was talking to, was obviously getting on her nerves.

"How soon?"

"Yes, yes fine, same too you, bye." She threw the phone back my way and I gently moved, as to not disturb Bella, to put the phone back in her purse.

"Was that Kyle." I asked.

"Yes, and guess who is getting a visitor in about twenty minutes.. even though she probably won't even be awake." I looked down to Bella and felt a pang of jealousy knowing that her and this Kyle kid shared a deeper connection then she let on.

In less then five minutes we were standing in front of their dorm door and Alice was opening it up. I looked down at Bella, who had a smile playing across her full rosy pink lips. I was speechless for just a moment.

"Bella. Your back home." I said in vain hope of her waking, when I saw her hand move to her stomach and her eyes flutter open taking in her surrounds. She looked at my face.  
"I think she is waking up!" Alice whispered.

I smiled and felt her legs kick as if she was trying to get down. For the first time she noticed the cast and groaned in displeasure.

I laughed quietly and made my way over to the couch to set her down gently. She fell back into the couch and place her head in her hands.

"How did," she picked the casted leg from the floor slightly before continuing, "this happen?" Bella uncovered one eye and I moved to sit in front of her still on the couch. She still had the cast raised up off the floor so I gently grabbed it and set it back on the floor.

"You don't remember?" I asked slightly frustrated, I really didn't want to explain what had happened. It would just make me feel a thousand times worse.. but it was my fault after all. She sat for a moment trying to remember and you could tell.

"I remember being in the shower this morning but I don't remember getting out."

"Do you remember anything that happened while you were in the shower?" Please say you remember I thought, when her head whipped around the dorm.

"Alicee! Did she leave yet? Is she alright?" I heard a small laugh behind me signaling Alice heard her.

"Yes I'm still here, I don't have to leave for another two hours. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache and my leg hurts a little bit." It felt like someone had just dropped a million pounds of bricks onto my stomach.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really didn't mean to scare you." She glanced up at me, dropping her hands.

"Scare me, what are you talki.." She abruptly stopped, hopefully remembering something of worth.

"You remember now?" I asked quietly I wasn't even sure if she heard me.

"Yeahh, so what all injuries did I manage to receive?" Alice answered before I had the chance to.

"Well you fractured your femur, but lucky the doctor said it should only take three weeks to heal maybe less. Unfortunately you received a concussion so Edward is going to stay with you and he is going to have to wake you up every two hours."

I felt my heart flutter.. I had since forgotten about that detail. What if she didn't want me here because I was responsible for all of this?  
I prayed silently that she would be too upset.. she sure didn't look upset just frustrated.

"Bella there is something you should know though." Alice said looking down.

"... What?" She paused slightly before hesitantly asking.

"Well while we were on our way to the hospital your phone rang and it waskyleanditoldhimwhathappenedandheiscomingtoseeyoulater!!!"

Her head flew back against the couch once again and I couldn't stop the feeling of relief that coursed through my body at that little reaction. She was not happy about him coming to visit her.

"Bella I'm so sorry I was just so scared because you weren't waking up, I didn't even check to see who it was."

"It's alright really, he would have heard about it sooner or later, did he say when he was planning on coming over?"

"Umm right now actually, which will work out well because if you don't mind being alone with him Edward will drive me to the airport then will get his things and stay here with you until I get back." Shit I still have to drive Alice to the airport.

"Ohh no that's not necessary," She turned to face me, "You don't have to stay here, I'm sure you have better things to do." I felt my face fall a little bit. Of course she didn't want me here. I figured if she was going to hate me I might as well push her a little more to stay here, what more damage could be done, right?

"Actually we are suppose to get a couple of huge snow storms so my classes will more then likely be canceled, and I had no other plans."

I heard two knocks on the door and knew the next two hours were going to be long. Alice jumped up to go get the door. "She's in the living room." I heard Alice say.

Kyle walked through the door and glared at me. I was a little taken back wondering what I did to him. Then last night ran through my head.

"Well I see you are awake," He laughed, "You always were accident prone."

Alice came in and sat down beside Bella, I went out to the kitchen and got a scrap of paper and wrote my cell number on it.

I came back into the room and heard Alice speaking to Bella.

"I'll call you everyday to see how you are doing." She promised. With the paper folding in my hand I went over and gave Bella a hug. When she released me I leaned down toward her ear.

"Call me if you need, anything." I whispered making sure to stress the anything. I gave her one last glance before following Alice to the car.

We were on our way in no time. Music played in the background but it was silent until Alice asked me a question I definitely wasn't expecting.

"Do you like Bella?" I furrowed my eyebrows and sideways glanced at her.

"Sure. Probably one of my favorites out of your other friends. She not always happy and over obnoxious like you."

"Thanks so much.. but that doesnt' answer my question. I meant do you like her .. like her ?" I knew I did. I found her quite fascinating. She wasn't like other girls or other people, for that matter, that I had ever meant. She fueled a spark in me that I never knew I had.

"I don't know.. I only ... just met her Alice. You can't like someone that fast." I said quickly to try and recover from stumbling earlier.

"Yes you can. Take me and Jasper for instance. Once you introduced us I knew we would have something special. I think he is the one for me.. we just clicked. Let me ask you something, have I ever been proven wrong to you before?" I thought about that briefly.

"Nope not that I can recall. You were always a little freak with your mind games. Always knowing what was going to happen.." She laughed then continued.

"Exactly so trust me when I tell you that Bella isn't going to be just another girl to you. I know you can already see it. The way you act around her or when I mention her, it's the happiest I have seen you in a while."

"What do you think I should do then?" I asked knowing she probably already was working up schemes in her little head.

"Just spend a lot of time with her, which shouldn't be hard considering you will be living with her while I'm gone. It probably wouldn't hurt to drop this whole setting her up thing and just ask her on a date if things go well by then end of your stay."

_I nodded not sure what to say. Hopefully these next couple of weeks would go by accident free._

* * *

**So there you go those of you who wanted Edwards point of view on the whole shower incident. I hope it was alright I tried my best I have been working on this for over two weeks. Please just remember this is AU, OOC type of story so it isn't going to be perfect.**

**Review please.. I would love to know what everyone thinks of it.**


	12. Gotcha!

I watched as Edward made his way out the door feeling very insecure when the door snapped shut. Weird as it seems I always felt so much safer in Edward's presence. I sucked in a deep breathe and looked towards Kyle who was making himself comfortable on the little couch across from my self. I began to take in his appearance and noticed he was dressing differently now-a- days. He dressed more.. preppy if that made sense. Instead of his usual jeans and a band's t-shirt he was dressed in a stylish pair of jeans, the ones with already rips in them and faded in a certain way, and a button up shirt. His hair was styled different too.. he use to just wake up and come to school now it was spiked up with gel, it didn't really suit him. 

"You look different." I stated what I was thinking. He laughed and then smiled warmly towards me.

"You don't look the same either. You look happier Bells. You have this twinkle in your eye like you know something amazing is about to happen." I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes became sad looking while saying this and the way that smile fell from his face.

"It's nice to be free from parental supervision, even if Charlie wasn't around much." I mumbled. His laugh returned but sounded unsteady.

"I definitely know what your talking about there," he paused for a moment looking around the living room, "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Same as any new college student, getting use to the change and trying to enjoy life."

"Sounds about the same as me. Except I've been looking for something.. exciting to happen. I don't know about you but I always thought that college was when the most exciting things in life happened. Like finding your dream job and finding the love of your life. Being stupid and attending the best parties," He shrugged and let out a sigh, "Guess I just haven't found anything yet."

"I'm sure you will. Were not even half way through this year. You have plenty of time."

"Yeah I guess your right." He said sounding indifferent.

"Would you like some coffee, hot chocolate, tea or anything?" I asked in an awkward pause. He nodded.

"Do you have the little marshmallows we always put in our famous hot chocolate?" He eyes lite up. I laughed at the memories flooded through my head.

_I added the finishing touches to my outfit and opened the door to brave the cold. _

_"Heads up!" I heard Kyle scream right when I turned around to see where the noise was coming from a snow ball smacked into the side of my head. I heard laughter while I tried to form a snow ball with my thick gloves. After forming the best one I could I wailed it towards Kyle but missed miserably.  
He raced towards me and pushed me down into the snow bringing himself down too. _

_"I love making snow angels." I said while both of us were swinging our arms and legs back and forth. _

_"Me too." He said carefully getting up and stepping out of his position without causing any damage to his snow angel. He lended me a hand to pull myself up then reached down and swooped me up in his arms. Kicking opening to door and stumbling into the kitchen laughing the whole way. He looked to me and raised his eyebrows towards the kettle. I immediately knew what he was getting at. _

_"Oh, you know it!" I shouted while running after him towards our favorite little marshmallows. He got there first opening the bag and throwing them at me. In a matter of minutes the kitchen was covered. _

_"_Haha yes a matter of fact we do."

Conversation flowed more easily with the hot liquids in our bodies. The "remembers whens" and "I still can't believe that happened" kept coming endlessly until I heard the door creak open.

"Bella, are you here?" The musical voice flowed through the house. It took me a minute to realize I hadn't answered. Ignoring looks from Kyle I stumbled to the door. Edward was making his way to the living room, obviously not noticing I was behind him.

Seizing the opportunity I quickly made my way to the opening at the end of the hall. I peeked into the living room and was able to see his dark figure coming towards me. I leaned back against the wall waiting for him to come around the corner. It took only a couple of seconds until I saw his shadow and his foot stepping near me. I swung my good foot to jump out right in front of him. He jumped back a little before grabbing my hips and ending up falling backwards. With my leg I wasn't able to keep balanced and fell to the ground with him. I immediately flushed red and rolled off his hard muscular chest. I was thankful for the darkness.

"**Gotcha**." I half whispered as I propped myself up on my elbow. I saw Edward sit up to do the same he began laughing uncontrollably.

"I suppose I did deserve that, but you see Alice happened to tell me you were very ticklish and with your foot being in a cast and your clumsiness you seem to be at a disadvantage right now." He flashed his fabulous crooked smile before attacking me. I tried to get away but I only managed to hike my shirt up a little revealing my bare stomach to Edward's hands. I couldn't help but gasp at the currents following from his hands to my body. Then he stopped tickling me and removed only one hand while the other gently glided across my stomach till it hit the floor.

"Your skin is really soft." He whispered and I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear. I was about to get up when I was blinded by the lights. Kyle was standing by the switch looking back and forth between Edward and I. What a sight it was; both lying on the floor clothes and hair a mess and my stomach hanging out.

"I heard a thump and just wanted to make sure you were alright... I see your back, Edward." He grimaced. I reached up and fixed my hair and pulled my shirt down. Edward had already jumped to his feet and extended a hand to help me up. Of course with my new cast I still couldnt get up so he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me to my feet. With both of us on our feet, and his arms still around my waist I was firmly pressed up against him.

By looking at Edward you knew he had quite the body, but being so close to him was a whole other story. I could feel his rock hard muscles flex while pulling me up and even now just trying to keep me steady. I allowed myself to glance at Edward and he smiled gloriously.

"Well it's getting late, maybe I should get going.. " Leave it to Kyle to interrupt a moment. Even though it really wasn't a moment... I just enjoyed being in Edward's arms.. for some... reason?

Unfortunately once Kyle spoke Edward dropped his arms and I sadly made my way over to led Kyle out. When we reached the door, I noticed Edward behind me. He reached forward and shock Kyle's hand.

"Nice to see you again." He said politely. Kyle just nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll call you tomorrow or something so we can get together again." Arms still wrapped around me I felt his lips touch my forehead before releasing me.

"Bye." I called lamely as he shut the door behind him.

As the door shut I realized that it was now just me and Edward all alone in this tiny dorm.

"So how was your drive to the airport?" I asked to make conversation. He shrugged.

"Alice with her many words of wisdom kept me entertained." He laughed to himself as if remember a secret joke I wasn't part of. He turned his attention back to me.

"How was your two hours with Kyle?" Mimicking him I shrugged.

"His many words of wisdom kept me entertained." I laughed at the amused expression on his face, then recognized that face.

Before I even made an attempt to move he was in front of me. I darted towards the kitchen, but was reminded of my cast and of how much slower it made me. So instead of running around and risking getting caught eventually; I formed a new plan I ran to my room which was the closest room to me at the moment and shut the door quietly. I sat down in the corner in the dark. I sat there for a minute or two until I saw a stream of light strike through the room. It stayed quite until suddenly the door was slammed open revealing me to Edward. He smiled wickedly and made his way towards me.

"Trying to hide from me are we?" He tilted his head to the side with a smug smile plastered to his face. I used the wall as support and lifted myself to my feet.

"No. Am I not allowed to sit in a corner, in my room?" I asked very innocently.

"In the dark?" He asked slightly amused. I laughed.

"Why not." I began to move closer to my bed planning to drop on and over it to put a barrier between us, though I'm not sure how my leg was going to corporate.

As I steadily moved he took one giant step towards me. I darted to my bed and flung myself up but he caught my good leg and pulled me back onto of my bed. He started tickling me.

"Are you sure you weren't hiding from me." He managed to giggle.

"Pfft.. why would I need to hide from you. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." As I said this I twisted his hand around and pulled him down, catching him off guard. It was my turn now. I pinned him to the bed unaware of how this probably looked.

"So Alice never told me... are you very ticklish?" He only stared back at me with wide eyes.

"Guess we'll find out." I shrugged and started tickling his sides. After only a few second he managed to wiggle his hands free and grabbed my wrist now catching me off guard.

Losing my only support I fell forward now a few inches away from his face. My breathe left my body leaving me stunned and unable to move. His eyes looked even more amazing if that was even possible.

"**Gotcha**." He whispered blowing his breathe in my face. I felt like I became intoxicated with the sweet smell of him surrounding me. I saw him look to my lips then back to my eyes. Knowing what was about to happen a thousand thoughts filled my mind. I knew I liked Edward but I did have to stay with him for the next two weeks and I didn't want it to be awkward so I said the first thing that came to my lips.

"Are you hungry?" He let go of my wrist and I fell back onto the bed beside him.

"Yeah.. now that I think about it I haven't eaten since this morning. Did you even eat at all today?" He glanced to look at my face.

"Nahh.. I had some hot chocolate but that was it." He hopped up and I followed.

"Well then lets get you something to eat. Do you wanna order something, make something, go out somewhere?" Great! He was leaving the decision up to me. I hated making decisions. I thought about the choices.. if we went out we wouldn't really be alone and that was what I selfishly wanted, and making something would take to long.

"How about we order something. I'm not really up to going out somewhere." I said looking down at my cast. He laughed and suggested pizza or Chinese. I picked Chinese. It always was a favorite of mine.

Claiming to know about some great place around here and knowing what "everyone" loves from there he told me to go get changed into some comfy clothes and he had everything under control. Feeling a bit gross I decided on a quick shower to pass time and gather my thoughts that were currently running wild with images of me, Edward and my bed.

* * *

haha this was one of my favorite chapters.. lots of fluff! next chapter, when i write it, will be with a interesting conversation between Bella and Edward. Until then

**REVIEW **

lots of love, emilee(:


	13. movie night part 1

Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorryyyy about the two months of not updating and I have more bad news. Unfortunately with track I have a strict schedule and very hard practices which basically only leave me with enough energy to come home get a shower and go to bed. So I am going to politely ask if it would be alright if I just waited until after districts, May 24th, to begin updating regularly because summer will be here and I will be able to actually get the story right. So sorry this is late and short and I'll update sometime after the 24th!!** BUT PLEASE STILL REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND WANT TO ACTUALLY FINISH THIS STORY!**

love,

emilee(:

* * *

"Hurry the movie's about to start!" Edward shouted as I shut my bedroom door behind me coming out from my shower.

"I'm coming, hold on to your pants." I grumbled while towel drying my hair.

"I've got my pants, but where are yours." I dropped the towel and scrutinized his face. I was currently dressed in very scandalous booty shorts that I would normally not condone.

"Your sister has seemed to taken all of my clothes." I hissed while he just laughed. When I got out of the shower and went to look for my nice comfy sweats and my gray hoodie I found that half of my clothes were missing. All that was left was a note reading:

You'll love me for this later.  
Look on your second shelf for pajamas.

P.S. Have fun with Edward(;

I distinctly remember crumbling the note in my left hand and throwing it against my wall. It now lies underneath heaps of clothes- or at least what Alice considers clothes.

Ignoring Edward's stares I walked over to the couch, which was now loaded with fluffy looking pillows, and plopped down propping my left leg up on the pillows. Closing my eyes I began to let my mind wander. Why exactly had Alice taken all my clothes? It's not like I dressed horribly wrong, I mean sure Alice didn't like the clothes I wore but even she said once that I wasn't a complete lose. Which brings me to the next point. What had she exactly meant by "P.S. Have fun with Edward(;" Of course that doesn't surprise me as much as it should. She has been acting and saying things lately about the supposive me and Edward. I'm not sure how many times I had to tell her there was nothing going on. It was always a battle she just nagged and nagged until I had to walk away. Underneath it all I think she was hoping from this response from me. As she put it "Why are you getting so defensive Bella, it was just a thought." That and a smug smile from her sent me over the edge. That girl was something else...

Edward cleared his throat and I jumped forward opening my eyes, thumping my foot against the ground.

"OUCH!!" I screamed a little louder than necessary. To my please my outcry of pain seemed to signal something in Edward. He reached forward picked me up and placed me on the couch and my legs in his lap. He began gently rubbing my leg up and down and I was suddenly thankful for shaving in the shower.

"Are you okay? Does this hurt?" He put a little pressure on my ankle. I winced slightly.

"Umm.. " Edward glared at me.

"Bella, don't lie to try and spare my feelings." I smiled. It was like he could read my mind.

"Well.. It does hurt a little bit.. but nothing that isn't manageable." He laughed and continued rubbing my leg up and down.

"Managable or not, your normal leg is not suppose to hurt. Therefore I will not allow you to hurt it anymore then what has already been done."

"Ahh pain, smain. If you grow up being as klutzy as me, pain takes on a whole different meaning." I had experience more self inflicted pain then anyone I know. Little stuff like stubbing a toe no longer hurt me. I was used to it.

"Well I know a trick that will help the nerves relax and hopefully dull the pain that is still left even from taking the meds. Which reminds me, you have more pills to take in," He looked up at the clock, "two hours." I laughed a little at the mention of more medication.

"Great more meds." I stated sarcastically. Hopelessly trying to get a laugh or something from Edward. He looked so sad. Thankfully my trick worked. He giggled a little and gently set my foot on the couch.

"Well I'm going to go get it handy so we don't have to stop the movie." He turned to get the medication from the kitchen. I grabbed the remote that was lying beside me on the couch. I was impatient to get through all the previews to see what movie he had chosen. As I waited for them to subside I wondered what kind of music he listened to. What kind of movies he liked to watch. What was his favorite food? What was his favorite drink? What about book, if he even read.

The previews finally subsided to show the menu to Pride and Prejudice. I stared at the screen with my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. I wouldn't have picked him out to be that kind of guy. The ones who actually loved to watch chick flicks.. let alone an old movie such as this.

"Are you okay? Oh I hope this movie is alright.. I saw a couple of the book in your room and it was all ripped so I just assumed you liked the book"  
It sounded more like a question.

"Yeah.. I love the book and the movie, but do you? Have you ever read the book?" I asked sounding probably very amused. He laughed a little then came to sit next to me. Not before ever so gently raising my leg and placing it on his lap. I noticed he sat closer now then before and was leaning forward so he was about 6 inches away from my face.

"Yes. I happen to love this book and movie." Right when I thought he couldn't get any more perfect, I thought while picking up the remote and hitting play trying my best to ignore his hands and what they were doing.


End file.
